The life of Josh Williams
by Zike
Summary: This is a story about a kid and his sister who's parents are having a divorce and the kids are starting a new school. Please leave some sort of feedback weather you like it or not, please tell me why or why you did not like it. Thank you very much. (Editing half way done, added character details)


Chapter 1

"Josh, breakfast is ready!" yelled his mother, Martha. "Can you get your sister up before coming downstairs for breakfast?" "Of course mother!" yelled Josh. "Can you all keep it down?!" screamed Henry, Josh's father. Martha walked into the other room. "Henry, there is no reason to raise your voice like that!" "Well if you weren't all screaming, I wouldn't have had to get loud, now would I?" Henry asked. "I will be so happy once I and the kids are out of the house, away from you. You must be the rudest person I have ever known!" yelled Martha.

Josh slowly crawled his way out bed and worked his way over to his dresser. He grabbed his favorite pair of blue jeans as well as his favorite Metallica shirt. As he got dressed for the day he could still hear his parents down stairs yelling. He looked over and saw his sister still sleeping as he pulled his hair back.

"Hey Samantha?" Josh whispered into his sister's ear trying to wake her up. She slowly stretched "accidently" punching her brother in the face. Josh startled backwards. "I know you did that on purpose, come on, mom made us breakfast."

As Josh and Samantha made it to the bottom of the stairs, they heard their parents fighting...again. This had become an even more common occurrence now that their parents' divorce had been finalized. Josh pulled his sister towards the kitchen to try avoid their parent's confrontation. As they sat down at the table they heard the front door slam.

"Just eat sis, I'm sure it's nothing." Josh said in a reassuring voice. He got up and walked into the other room where he found their mom looking out the window. "Are you okay, mom?" he asked. "Yeah. I'm fine, it's just going to be so different without your father being around all the time," replied Martha. "Yeah, I suppose it will be." Okay so, I'm Josh. My sister (Samantha) and I are currently on summer vacation, which most kids love. Unfortunately, this summer our family started having some hard times. Our parents, Martha and Henry, decided they have had enough. It is now a week before moving into our new house a couple towns over; due to our parents recent divorce, our mother lost the house to our dad. We start a new school a month from now. I'm kind of happy to get a new start, since I have few friends in the first place. My sister on the other hand could not be any more upset than she is now. She will be starting 4th grade. She is having a hard enough time with the divorce as it is. Starting a new school with no friends is just going to make it even harder for her.

"Hey, Josh?" Samantha asked through her tears. "Why do we have to leave?" she asked as she looked up at me. "Well, sometime people just need to take some time and space. You know, to think things through. Just like when we get annoyed with eachother" Samantha stopped crying and giggled. "Just think that anything bad that has ever happened in school, you can now just forget everything and start completely over. If you want to even change the kinds of clothes you wear, then you can!" "What do you mean different clothes? I don't want to wear clothes like you!" Samantha said with a laugh. "That's not what I meant sis. You will understand once you get older," I said shaking my head a little, but smiling too.

"What are you doing today, Josh?" my mother asked. "Well, a few of my friends are having a get together today. Like, for me before we move." "You actually have friends?!" Samantha laughed. "Ha-ha, yes I have a few friends, you dork!" "Well none of us have ever seen them. Are you sure you have friends, and they aren't just in your head?" Samantha stared at me as she awaited my answer. I turned to my mother, "Well I'm going out now, and I'll see you later." I turned to leave the house as my mother told me to "be home by nine!"

"Do you really think he is going to be home by nine mom?" Samantha asked as she ate her breakfast. "Well he better be he has chores to do to night and I'm cooking dinner." "If he doesn't come home can I have his dinner?" Samantha said with excitement. "No you know he will be home on time." "He better be home on time" Josh's mom said to herself. "What did you say mom?" Samantha asked. "Nothing dear, just talking to myself.

As I arrived at my friend's house for our get together today I felt a strange presence. As I looked around nobody was around, there was no sound, no people, no cars, no anything. I decided to continue up to the house and knock on the door anyways. As I approached the door something caught my attention out of the corner of eye. It appeared that the curtain was moving inside the house, so I walked to the side of the porch to peek inside the window. All I could see was darkness. I looked down at the ground and realized what I actually had seen was a cat. I proceeded to knock on the door. As I knocked on the door it slowly creaked open. I stuck my head inside asking "Is anybody home?" Everybody inside shouted surprise. This in return scared me and their pet dog. Which ran towards the door knocking me flat on my back.

I slowly pulled myself up off the floor in confusion as to what had just happened. All my friend were standing over me laughing. My friend Daniel, who had arranged the whole gathering, welcomed me to the gathering and asked if I was okay. "Yes I'm good just a little bit confused to why you were all hiding like this was a surprise party. It's not like I didn't know you guys were throwing this for me or anything." We all just thought it sounded like fun to try to scare you one last time is all." Daniel replied. "Well you did one heck of a job." I laughed.

"So do you have anything planned out for today?" Josh asked Daniel with a puzzled look on his face. "Well we got some Chinese food and were planning on listening to some music and later tonight we were going to set off some fireworks we got off this guy behind the super market last week." "Why would we have Chinese food? I don't even like Chinese. Shouldn't we have something that I actually like considering this is technically a party for me?" Asked Josh. "Well your weird and you only eat certain foods. We figured that as long as the majority of were happy that there was a good chance that you may like something that we got and this wouldn't have been a problem." Daniel tried to explain to Josh

"So basically what you are trying to say is that all you were doing was thinking about yourself and not the reason behind the reason of why you were actually throwing this party?" Josh asked with Daniel with a look of anger. "This is probably going to be the last time we ever get to see one another shouldn't you just be happy that everyone is happy and here for you Josh?" "You don't get it do you Daniel?" "Get what?" Daniel asked in a confused manner. "This Is not about you or me. This is the last week that I'm going to be in town. The last time we will see each." Josh tried to explain this to Daniel again but started to realize that the few friends he still actually had were no different than any of the other kids he knew in school. In fact they were just as big of bullies if not bigger bullies as the ones he was trying to avoid in the first place.

(End Chapter 1 Pending Editing) (added a few details about Josh)(editing about half way done) (Starting Chapter 2 one 12/2 or 12/3 depending on work)


End file.
